


right on the edge

by SensitiveOrange (Destinyrays023)



Series: Delay and Have it Your Way [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A little bit of fluff, AU sorta, Begging, But so is lance hehe, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Kinky, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Shameless Smut, Sub Lance (Voltron), Um there's alot of orgasm mentioned in these tags lol, Um yeah im a kinky lil hoe dont judge, there might be a part two with keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 22:38:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17837318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destinyrays023/pseuds/SensitiveOrange
Summary: Keith ended up stumbling upon Lance's search history and saw that "orgasm denial" was recently looked up multiple times.





	right on the edge

**Author's Note:**

> Inconsistent writing? Yes.  
> Going to hell? Absolutely.  
> Hotel? Trivago.

As he awoke, Lance noticed he was no longer in the bed, but instead sitting up right on a wooden chair. He found that his wrists were cuffed behind his back, along with his ankle and the legs of the chair. Panic ran through his veins.

"KEITH!!" the young male calls out for his boyfriend. He didn't know what had happened, or where he was, though it happened to look a lot like their basement. Lance tries struggling against the restraints but after realizing there was no way he could become free, he sighs. It was then that quick footsteps could be heard approaching and there stood a figure that made Lance's heart wept of joy.

"Keith! Oh thank god you're here! I-I don't know what happened but-"

"Oh don't worry, I was the one who brought you down here. This is the basement" The ebony haired male said as he knelt next to the chair and began undoing Lance's jeans. The Hispanic boy's heart began racing, "W-What? W-wait what are you...?"

"Sorry if this entire thing scared you. I just wanted to try something new. You don't mind right?" His dark eyes met Lance's. Lance fell silent, trying to process his lover's words. Of course it was Keith who did this, Lance knew Keith could be unpredictable and spontaneous when it comes to stuff like this but...what type of thing did he want to try?

"N-not at all" it didn't, in fact he felt himself grow aroused at the thought of being completely helpless at Keith's hands. And it wasn't helping Keith was slowly pulling down his jeans, leaving them right above his knees. Lance felt his cheeks flush red as his (now growing) bulge became noticeable beneath the fabric of his underwear. 

Without saying a word, Lance watched Keith stand himself up lean forward and press his lips upon his. He allowed Keith's tongue to make entrance between his lips and he let out a sharp gasp as he also felt Keith circle his palm against him. Keith's tongue fought Lance's in an intimate battle for about a minute until Keith slowly disconnected his lips, which left a string of saliva hanging from the corner of Lance's mouth.

Keith tilted his head and planted fast kisses against the crook of Lance's neck, making the boy sigh and never-ceasing the circling of his hand.

"K-Keith, w-what are you planning...?" Lance whispers but Keith's only response was a gentle kiss against his earlobe, making him sigh loudly.

Keith removed himself from Lance's neck and stared at him with lustful eyes, eyes that made Lance's heart race. Keith stopped his palming and grabbed the waistband of Lance's underwear and slowly pulled it down. Lance's cheeks flared up as he watched his own length spring up. 

Before he even got to say anything else, he moans softly as Keith gently grabbed a hold of him and began pumping. Keith used his other hand to massage and caress his balls. Pleasure surged through Lance as he begun to arch himself into Keith's touch, "O-oh fuck babe I'm getting close..."

Keith began pumping his hand faster now, making Lance cry out, "O-OH F-FUCK KEITH I-I'M GONN-" and suddenly Keith's hand was gone, eliciting a sharp breath from Lance. It was a feeling like no other, his length was throbbing and he saw Keith give a devilish smirk, "Don't think I didn't see your search history..."orgasm denial?" who would've thought."

Lance's eyes widened as embarrassment ran through his veins. It was only a few weeks ago that he had first stumbled on the concept of orgasm denial while reading a sex magazine, then took it upon himself to do his own personal research on it because the idea of it "interested" him. And for Lance researching meant not only reading stuff but also watching videos of it. 

Keith chuckled again as Lance began struggling against the cuffs much to Keith's enjoyment, "B-babe please..."

"Please what? Don't you want me to do this to you?" His words made Lance's heart skip a beat, and all Lance responded with was a small whimper. Keith grabbed Lance's length again and he rubbed the palm of his other against his tip.

 "Fuuuuuck~" Lance moaned out, it was always a sensitive spot. He was quickly rising back to the edge, he tried to control himself and not buck his hips, but the need was overwhelming and he continuously tried to get more friction, but Keith cruelly removed his hands, making Lance groan out in frustration.

His cock throbbed with need, some pre-cum dripping from his tip.

Keith chuckled and gave Lance a quick kiss on the lips, "Please, Keith..." Lance begged with a pant. Sweat was now dripping down the side of his neck. Ignoring his pleas, Keith lowered his head. He uses one hand to grab Lance's cock and plants a light kiss against the base. The sensation would've made Lance jump out of the chair if he hadn't been handcuffed to it. 

Keith plants quick kisses feeling Lance's cock throb and twitch with need, making the tan boy whine in need, "O-Oh God! Keeeith...please stoop~" 

"You want me to stop?" The older boy teases, pulling away from Lance's heat once more, "N-no!! I'm so close...stop teasing me!"

"Don't act you don't love this Lance. I'm just trying to fulfill one of your fantasies" Keith coos as he grabs ahold of Lance's cock once more and swirls his tongue against the slit "U-Ugh...please.." 

Keith continued to tease Lance's cock with his tongue, licking slowly enough to keep him right before he reached that peak. 

Lance never felt so helpless in his life, he was at Keith's mercy, and who knew Keith had it in him to be this sadistic? And as much as Lance was very desperate to cum, he was in a way glad Keith found out about his little fantasy. It sure sparked a nice twist to their usual plays.

And so it continued, Keith continued to bring Lance to that high peak using his tongue, his lips, or his hands, but never over. The tan boy was continually panting and whimpering in need, his hips were bucking in attempt to receive more friction of whatever ministration he was given.

Keith removed himself from his heat and watched Lance's cock twitch and drip more pre-cum. His eyes met his lover's and he took notice of how sweat drenched the side of his neck, and how rose-colored his cheeks. 

"K-Keith please, I'll do anything..." Lance was panting. His mind was no longer focused on reality, but on the sole desperation and need to cum. Keith chuckled, he finally had Lance where he wanted him to be.

 Pressing his lips against his, they engaged in an animalistic make out session. It lasted for a good minute or two. Keith then disconnected their mouths without warning and grabbed ahold of Lance's cock once more, but this time he pumped it vigorously without any signs of stopping and it wasn't too long until Lance began trembling, being quickly pushed over the edge as waves of pleasure scorched through him, screaming out Keith's name like a prayer. His load was shot somewhere on the floor.

Keith continued to pump making sure every last bit of his orgasm was finished and then slowly releasing his grip. 

"So, was it stronger?" Keith asked and Lance nods with incoherence. "Good," Keith says gently, giving a small kiss on Lance's lips.

The tan boy watched as his lover undid the cuffs with a key he must've had in his pocket. Once he , Lance pulled his underwear and jeans back on, finding that his legs were still wobbly when he stood up.

"Are you okay?" the black-haired boy asks, now showing signs of worry. Lance gave him a nod. "Yeah. Actually, I feel great. That was really intense...Thank you" his cheeks turned red and so did Keith's.

"Yeah?...Well, glad I know how to please you better." 

Lance blushed as he watched as Keith knelt and cleaned away his own discharge, "Though, next time don't go through my computer!"

Keith shot him a glare, "It's your fault. You fell asleep with your laptop open and I was gonna do you the nice favor and turn it off. I didn't expect there to be a porn video opened up in one of the tabs!" 

Lance felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment, "Okay okay...sheesh"

"Why weren't you gonna tell me about it though? I would've been doing it to you way sooner."

Lance rubbed the back of his neck and avoided his lover's gaze, "Cause if you think about it it's kinda weird."

"I don't think it is. It was actually pretty hot hearing you beg like that" Keith teased, making the tan boy's cheeks go red again.

"W-whatever, just next time don't drag me down here and tie me up!  I literally thought I got kidnapped!"

 Keith chuckled, "Sorry, but it made the first time all the more interesting didn't it?"

Lance tried to pout, but he found himself fighting a smile. "It did. And you know what?" Lance's eyes darkened with lust, " I think we should do it again, but this time...you'll be the one taken right on the edge."

Keith's cheeks flared up. Well, it was only fair he said yes, right?


End file.
